The Different Lives of Ahsoka and Anakin
by wingedgodess13
Summary: All the one shots will most likely be an Anisoka pairing. Follow them as they are living different lives but in the end meet and of course get together. I repeat ONE-SHOTS!
1. A Visit to Tatooine

**OMG I'm so sorry for people who are reading this a second time, though I highly doubt it, that you had to read such bad spelling and other things. I fixed as many things as I could that I thought to be wrong and this is now the result. Moving on.**

**Hey, I started to have ideas about one shots about Anisoka so I started this. Anyways I'm giving you a heads up to avoid any trouble if in any way I mislead you but all these one shots are strictly Anisoka until I think otherwise. I will add other characters so you might see some of your favorite characters show up but I just do this as I go. This is my second fic ever so please don't be too harsh on me.**

**Disclaimer: The characters by no means belong to me. All of them go to their rightful owners. **

**BTW: Ahsoka is wearing her second Jedi clothing. The one that mostly covers her.**

**A Visit To Tatooine**

Ahsoka had been on strict Jedi business to check out any strange things happening on Tatooine. Every Jedi was sent around the galaxy checking to make sure all planets were peaceful. They had just gotten out of a war and Jedi laws had been changed to make sure that a war would not happen again. That had included the attachment code to which Ahsoka was slightly happy for many of her youngling, Padawan, and Master friends had gotten together with someone. Boy, they surely didn't wait to hook up with someone and much to Yoda's surprise, most people from the Jedi Temple had been secretly breaking the code or they had taken a liking to someone.

Ahsoka remember the war all too well. She had been sixteen when she was put into the war. Her master had fallen and she had sadly watched as it happened. Ahsoka shook her head trying to not remember that particular memory or else she would break down. It has been two years since that happened so she had been seventeen since she was now nineteen. She and her master had not only been Master and Padawan but friends as well. They had known each other since her master took her under her wing when she was fourteen. Her master had been Shaak Ti and she would never forget her. Not only had she lost her master to the war but also clones as well and no matter what anybody else says, they weren't just mindless people that only follow orders, but people with hearts and brains to think for themselves. They just devoted their lives in bringing peace and if following orders blindly meant they would finally have peace, then they would. The clones and their Generals had a bond so the clones had faith in their Generals.

Ahsoka sighed bored out of her mind. It's only been a couple of months since the war between the republic and sepertists had ended so she was wound up. She gasped when she started rolling down a sandy hill on the stupid dust ball of a planet. She groaned, standing up while dusting herself off, and glared off into the distance and imagine her surprise when she finally saw people and homes instead of sand and sand hills.

She quickly made her way towards settlement and looked for a shop that sold parts that she could use to repair her ship. Oh right, did she forget to mention that she landed roughly although some would use the term crashing but she doesn't see how they were the same. Sure, her ship might have lost some pieces and got scratched up but she doesn't see that as a crash.

Once she reached people, she noticed that they all looked at her strangely and why wouldn't they. After all, all she wore was a cloak but as she moved her cloak to the side to show her twin lightsaber, one green the other gold, did they stop staring and resumed what they were doing. That's the perks of being a Jedi, you aren't treated as much of an outcast considering the Jedi had helped them when they were fighting a war.

She walked past Jabba's hut to which it had brought back memories of when she and her master were sent to retrieve Jabba the Hutts son. That was five years ago. She saw a building that said repair and she of course went towards it. She moved the cloth that was the means of a door and went in to see nobody except for another door behind a desk. The desk held a ringing bell. Ahsoka smirked picking it up and shaking it back and forth loudly and constantly. She heard someone most likely a guy due to the deepness of the voice, muttering curses in huttese. She couldn't help but laugh and the boy who had been cursing stopped and for a moment she thought he might have been listening to her laugh. She shook her head, she didn't even know how old he was and she didn't care to fall in love with anyone anytime soon.

Oh man did she eat her words when the boy, no scratch that, man who looked to be twenty-one had stepped from out back to walk up to the desk. She couldn't help but look at him. He certainly was handsome with his light brown hair and deep ocean blue eyes. He wore a dirty white shirt and black pants with boots. he also had rugged handsome looks and she felt the need to run her fingers through his hair that reached to the bottom of his neck.

Ahsoka would like to think that he was also entranced by her but she knew she wasn't much to look at. So, she sighed her lets get to business sigh and got down to business. "Hey, so I need some parts? Do you by any chance have any for a ship?"

The man blinked and frowned but answered, "Yes, I do. Now you have two options that I normally don't give to customers, but you amuse me," that caused a raising eyebrow marking from me, "you could tell me which parts you would like me to give you or I could go and fix your ship?"

Ahsoka kept her eyebrow marking raised and crossed her arms. "Alright." she said slowly. "If I choose to go with you fixing the ship for me, what's the catch?"

The man smirked. "Nothing serious. Just tell me what your name is and come with me to a bar where I will be performing."

"About the bar? Are you talking about a date?" she asked curiously.

"If that's what you want it to be, I won't complain."

Ahsoka narrowed her eyes but she wanted to know where this might lead to. "Alright, I'll go on that date with you and my name is Ahsoka Tano."

The man nodded and replied, "My name is Anakin Skywalker. Now, where is your ship?"

Ahsoka coughed lightly into her fist and silently said, "Well, it's not near here. It's about a mile from here and well it's pretty banged up."

Anakin raised an amused eyebrow and smirked, "Well that just means I get to spend more time with you."

She blushed not expecting him to hear what she said and certainly not expecting his answer.

"So," Anakin continued, "I'm gonna close shop and I'm gonna take you to that bar."

As Anakin moved to close everything did what he said suddenly hit her.

"Wait, right now, but it's only," Ahsoka walked out to see it was dark, then she went back in to see a cleaned up Anakin meaning no dirty white shit but a brown shirt on, "never mind."

Anakin grabbed her hand and led her out of the shop and walking towards Jabba's hutt which was also a bar. Hmmm, I wonder if Jabba still remembers from the time when I had saved his son and brought his son back to him.

Once inside, she saw red, blue, any kind color, lighting up the place. Anakin wasted no time in taking her to a seat where she sat down on one side and he on the other. A Twi'lek asked what they would like and Ahsoka sent Anakin a blank stare indicating she had no idea what to order so Anakin ordered. Once, the Twi'lek left did Ahsoka and Anakin look at each other. Ahsoka shifted uncomfortably. She had no experience in what to do in these kind of situations.

"So, what brings you here to Tatooine?" Anakin asked curiously.

Ahsoka moved her cloak a bit to take out a lightsaber and she watched as Anakin's eyes widened then turned sad. Before, he had been holding her hand from above the table, now he had let go and she had a clue as to why he did. She would have to leave and Anakin wouldn't be able to go where she was going but she sensed something in him. The Force. She wondered if he knew and if he didn't, how come the other Jedi hadn't discovered him. It was then she started to pay slightly more attention to him and she felt the Force strong within him shocking her. Could he be the Chosen One? It's strange since the war had already ended and well...

The Twi'lek returned but with no food. She turned to Anakin and informed Anakin, "It's your turn to sing." With that, she handed Anakin a microphone and left.

Ahsoka turned to Anakin but before she could say anything he got up and went up to the stage. She had no clue he could sing. He began to sing a song that interested her.

His voice sounded smooth and she found herself enjoying the sound.

Was he a heart breaker? Ahsoka thought to herself. Surprisingly, she found herself not caring. If he was, then she would still follow him.

Her heart beat at that and she found his voice irresistible and she wouldn't care if he broke her heart.

From his looks and smirks, she didn't doubt that he got into trouble a lot. It piqued her interest. She was the same.

There goes her heart melting from the sound.

She could totally compare him to a wolf. Strong and fierce. And wolves were protective. They had been on their way here when some men had been looking at her and not in an innocent way and Anakin had glared at them with a type of wolf stare, that instantly sent the vibe of warning them of danger if they tried anything, at them. She shivered remembering his stare and she wouldn't say it out loud but she liked how protective he was of her. He then had wrapped his arm more tightly against her to which she didn't mind at all but embraced.

Ahsoka found herself not caring if he broke her heart as long as she got to spend some time with him.

Everybody, girls mainly who looked at him seductively, in the bar clapped. Ahsoka felt her blood boil and when Anakin sent a seductive look their way as well did her blood boil over. She gritted her teeth together and without warning got up and walked over to where Anakin was starting to make his way off the stage. Except Anakin never made it off since he froze when he saw Ahsoka make her way over there. Ahsoka saw him contemplating on why she was like this when she put a stop to it. She would show those girls that Anakin was off limits. Without warning, Ahsoka grabbed Anakin by the collar and brought him down to her where she crashed her lips against his. Anakin made a sound of surprise but she didn't care and continued to kiss him with passion which to her delight he returned with just as much. She felt Anakin move to put his arms around her but she wouldn't let him. She backed away from him, glaring at the girls, and walked back to the table that had their food on it. Ahsoka sat down and began eating. Slowly, she felt the eyes of everyone leave her and go back to whatever they were doing but occasionally she felt the glares of the women to which she smirked.

She sensed Anakin sitting down staring at her but when she didn't say anything for awhile, he just began eating and they ate in silence.

Once they finished they silently made their way out and Ahsoka motioned for him to follow her and he nodded indicating he understood why. But first, of course, Anakin and Ahsoka began carrying two back pack each of parts to fix the ship and the ones that were big, they carried. For a whole mile, they walked in silence and Ahsoka could sense Anakin struggling to bring up the kiss but not knowing how she would react. Ahsoka saw her ship in view and before she lost the courage she finally talked to Anakin.

"Anakin." she said shaking Anakin from his thoughts. "Do you know that I sense the force within you?"

Anakin blinked. "Are you saying that I can use the force?"

Ahsoka nodded and watched as his face, surprisingly, change to happiness. She frowned in confusion. Why was he so happy about that? She voiced her thoughts.

"It means that I'm gonna be a Jedi so I'll be able to go with you back to the Temple and you'll be stuck with me." Anakin explained smirking at the end.

"Maybe but don't you want to stay here?"

Anakin shook his head. "No, there isn't much for me here. All I have to do before we leave is say good bye to my stepbrother."

Ahsoka seemed to be raising her eyebrow marking quite a lot today. "What makes you think I'll take you?"

Anakin again smirked his usual smirk she began to grow accustomed to and fond of. "You have no choice."

Ahsoka and Anakin stopped talking once they reached the ship. Anakin whistled.

"Wow, this was some crash?"

"Hey, this is not a crash. It's a rough landing that's all."

"Sure, sure it was."

"Yes, yes it was."

"Wow, you're snippy, little one." Anakin got straight to work. "This should be done in a few hours."

"Hey, I am not snippy and I'm not that much younger than you. I'm nineteen years old for your information."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

Ahsoka sat on the sand and watched Anakin work. A one point, she saw Anakin struggle to put something somewhere underneath the ship but he couldn't reach it. She sighed. "Need help?"

"Nope." He continued to struggle.

Ahsoka sighed at his stubbornness, got up, and dusted herself off. She closed her eyes concentrating and slowly began lifting her hands, palm up, and used the force to lift the ship up. She continued to suspend it in the air for a few minutes but she was beginning to tire and when Anakin told her she could stop, she swayed unsteadily. Anakin quickly moved towards her and gently placed her on the ground. Once he noticed she was okay did he get back to work.

Hours passed and finally the ship was repaired. Without another word, Ahsoka walked into the ship with Anakin trailing behind carrying his share of the parts. They left the broken ones where a sandstorm will bury them deep into the sand. Once they reached the front of the ship with the controls, did Ahsoka turn around to Anakin who sat in the chair next to hers.

"Anakin, are you 100 percent sure you want to come?"

Anakin nodded and before she could turn around to start up the ship, Anakin had softly moved her head closer to his and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. She returned it and he deepened it. They pulled back breathing heavily and smiled at each other.

"So where does your stepbrother live?"

"Not far. Just keep going straight and you'll see a small hut."

Ahsoka nodded and turned to the controls. She saw a hutt and assumed it was Anakin's stepbrother's hutt so she stopped the ship near it and they walked out of it.

The sound of the ship had two people walking out of the hutt. One of them looked to be Anakin's stepbrother and the other was a young woman probably the wife and by the looks of it pregnant.

"Anakin, what's going on?" The man asked.

"I'm leaving Tatooine and I wanted to say good bye."

"Why are you leaving?" the woman asked gently resting a hand on her stomach.

"It turns out that I can use the force so Ahsoka is taking me to the Temple."

The woman ran into Anakin's arms, hugging him, and he returned it. She didn't feel jealous one bit. The man also came forward and joined in the hug. Anakin pulled back and waved Ahsoka over. When Ahsoka was within reach, he grabbed her hand intertwining it with his sending making her blush.

"Oh?" the man inquired questioningly.

"Ahsoka, this is Owen, my stepbrother, and Beru, his wife. Guys, this is my girlfriend, Ahsoka." Anakin introduced.

"Ahsoka blushed even more at the work girlfriend and was pulled into a hug by Beru to which she returned. Owen also joined the hug and Ahsoka didn't want to but she had to, pulled back.

"It was nice meeting you and don't worry Anakin will come back to visit sometime later in this moth trust me I'll make sure of it."

"Thank you, dear." Beru said gratefully.

"Same, I hope to get to know you better the next time you visit." Owen said.

Ahsoka nodded her agreement and once Anakin had packed all the stuff he was bringing, they went back onto the ship. Ahsoka had make one more stop and that was Anakin's repair shop. Anakin hopped out and he filled a paper that said for 'sale it's free'. After he posted it on the door, people swarmed and Anakin noticed a lone kid trying to get through that had been raising his hand. Ahsoka knowing Anakin a bit more knew what he was going to do. She watched as Anakin walked over to the boy and silently talked to him. Anakin smiled at the boy and gave the forms to him claiming that the shop was now the boys. The boy's mother, she assumed, walked behind the boy and thanked Anakin. Anakin nodded again and Ahsoka placed a kiss on his lips and together they boarded the ship. Ahsoka maneuvered the ship out of Tatooine and watched Anakin's eyes slightly sadden but brighten when they looked at her. She made the jump into hyperspace.

Anakin slowly smiled and moved closer to Ahsoka. They kissed with passion, love in their hearts. Ahsoka was the one to this time deepen the kiss. They were to busy with each other that they didn't notice a miniature hologram of Master Obi wan Kenobi until he coughed. The jumped back from each other. Ahsoka sighed and Anakin looked at the person in confusion.

"Master Kenobi." Ahsoka greeted.

"Am I interrupting something?" Obi wan said amused looking from Ahsoka to Anakin

"What do you want, Obi wan?"

"An update on your mission. The council hadn't heard from you and we got worried." Obi wan explained with concern clear in his voice.

Ahsoka smiled at his second father figure's over protectiveness. She noticed Anakin's slight jealous expression but dismissed it. "Well, I kinda had a rough landing on Tatooine."

Obi wan shook his head. "Oh, you mean you crashed the ship, correct?" He didn't wait for an answer. "It's at times like these I wish Shaak Ti was back."

Ahsoka cringed back, pain crossing her features. Anakin immediately held her hand sending comfort through it. Obi wan seemed to realize what he said.

"Ahsoka, I'm so sorry, I didn't..."

Ahsoka shook her head. "No, it's okay. I have to get over my master's death sometime. Anyways, I crashed here and met Anakin who helped me fix the ship."

"I'm guessing he's Anakin." Obi wan motioned his head towards Anakin who nodded. "And why are you bringing him to Coruscant Ahsoka besides the fact you like him. I know the attachment was taken away but he has to be able to use the force for you to be together."

"I know that Obi wan. He does know how to use the force, well he's strong with the force. I'm surprised none of us sensed it earlier."

Obi wan frowned. "Are you saying..."

"Yeah, he's the Chosen One. I just don't know what this means."

Obi wan shook his head. "Neither do I, I have to tell the council of this immediately."

Ahsoka nodded and the hologram of Obi wan disappeared.

Anakin turned to her. "So what's this about me being the Chosen One?"

"Well, the Chosen One is the one to bring peace to galaxy by defeating the Sith but I don't see how that's possible. There's already peace unless there is another war starting which I think might."

Anakin raised an eyebrow tightening his hold on her hand tighter. "What do you mean?"

"During the clone wars, we, the Jedi, managed to defeat the Sith but we never found the mastermind. We had defeated Count Dooku and General Greivous who are dead. Although, we never managed to find Darth Sidious. So there might be another war coming."

"Oh." Anakin said.

They stayed in comfortable silence the whole trip. They reached Coruscant in an hour and when they landed and stepped out they saw the whole council present and Rex.

"So, what's going to happen to me?" Anakin asked them bluntly.

"Discussed this, we have. Lots of thinking, we did. Though it best for Ahsoka to teach you, we did. To become Ahsoka's Padawan, you will. Your attachment the cause of this decision, it was." Master Yoda said with finality.

Ahsoka bowed along with Anakin after Ahsoka elbowed him although him bowing might have been more due to the fact of him being elbowed in the gut than respect.

Rex stayed back and Ahsoka embraced him to which she sensed through the force, Anakin did not like so she stepped back.

"I find this quite amusing. A twenty-one year old man following a nineteen year old girl."

Ahsoka chuckled.

"Hey." Anakin protested. "I could still beat you any day."

"I don't doubt you could, just speaking my thoughts sir."

Ahsoka rested a hand on Rex's shoulder. "At ease soldier, it's okay. You can speak your mind whenever you want to, you aren't just some clone."

"Thank you, General Tano. Now if you will excuse me, I have to make sure that Spike doesn't blow anything up."

Once Rex left, Ahsoka glared at Anakin and walked to her quarters with Anakin in tow apologizing.

Ahsoka made sure the door was closed before she embraced Anakin and kissed him. He returned it of course. Who was he to deny a beauty like Ahsoka?

Ahsoka never thought she would find love on Tatooine, the annoying dust ball of a planet but she was glad she was assigned to it. If she hadn't, she would of never found Anakin and he would have never become her Padawan which she did find amusing. After all, an older person was now going to learn from someone younger than them. She knew, without a doubt, that this would be a blow to Anakin's ego. She sighed through the kiss in happiness. If a war against Darth Sidous was coming, then she was ready as long as she had Anakin, her lover, by her side.

**Anyways hoped you liked my second Anisoka fic ever and if you have the time please review. Tell me what you think and if I should change something then tell me but also explain why you think I should change it. If you hated it I would like to know why and maybe you could suggest what I should do to make it better. I will consider what you say and I might agree or not but it all depends. Anyways review if you have the time. PM me what you would like me to write like a one shot about Anisoka and I'll try to do it but just a heads up, I'm not making any promises so please don't get mad if I don't agree in doing it because I'm giving you a heads up right now. Well that's all, sorry for rambling and hope you had enjoyed it. I'm gonna shut up now.**


	2. The Slave Part One

**Alright this is a ANISOKA one-shot although I guess it not a one shot since I decided to separate it into THREE PARTS!**

**Disclaimer: Star Wars the Clone Wars doesn't belong to me cuz if it did there would be slight changes and I think you guys know what what I'm talking about. :)**

**PART ONE**

Ahsoka's POV

I ran even though my legs begged to rest. My lungs felt as if they were about to burst. The only thing that was keeping me from giving in and stopping to rest was freedom. I had been a slave for too long.

A blast hitting the tree next to me snapped me out of my thoughts and I shrieked out of both surprise and fear.

I heard more blasting to my right and a distinct sound of clones, mainly one ordering the others, and droids. Beyond that was a cliff where the ocean was. Without a second thought, I ran towards the noise deciding it was my best chance of getting rid of my captors also known as pirates.

The snap of branches breaking in half urged me to move faster. A couple minutes later, but what seemed like a lifetime to me, I had made it to the clearing where on the left were clone troopers and the right droids. I took a small breather, took out my lightsaber, and ignited it.

My lightsaber fit into my grip perfectly and it still scared me but it was my only defense. I doubted I would make it make it past the clones and droids crossfire on my own without the lightsaber. If I could without having to use it, then I would without a second thought. So taking another deep breath, I ran into the crossfire using my red lightsaber to direct any blasts from hitting me. I made sure no blasts hit the droids or clones.

Rex's POV

Rex, of course, noticed the Togruta girl wearing what seemed to be a silky blue royal dress but the dress was ripped up and dirty although not enough to show much. What caught his attention though was the red lightsaber.

Red lightsabers belonged to the Sith.

He brought his com up to his face so it was within speaking distance. "General Skywalker, there is a Sith heading towards you."

"Understood, Skywalker out."

"Alright men let's finish them off." Rex shouted to his fellow brothers.

Ahsoka's POV

Once I made it past the crossfire, I jogged a little farther my breathing beginning to slow down.

I sighed in relief but it only lasted for a moment once I bumped into a wall which was impossible since I was in a forest. I cried out feeling my cut reopen. My side felt like it was on fire and I looked up. What I saw made my teeth clench in pain and I quickly got up and backed away.

The two Jedi took out their blue lightsabers. One of the Jedi had brownish hair and blue eyes. The other one had what looked like dark blonde hair, blue eyes, and a beard.

They were with the pirates. They were going to take me back.

I began to hyperventilate as I took out my lightsaber igniting it. I didn't want to kill or harm anybody but if I had to to get away then I would.

"You're with them. You're here to take me to them well I don't want to go back." I yelled pointing my red lightsaber at them.

The older man put his lightsaber away and raised his hands up. "We mean you no harm. Let's just talk this out calmly and peacefully."

I shook my head still hyperventilating but not as much. "Liar! They always do that. People tell me they don't want to hurt me but they do. They always do! I know you work for them!"

The younger looking one lowered his lightsaber a bit and exchanged a glance with the other man. "Work with who?"

"The pirates. Well, I won't go back without a fight." I began to feel tears fall down my cheeks. I began to move around them, backing up. I couldn't see exactly where I was going but anywhere away from them was better. "I don't want to be their slave anymore."

"Listen, we don't work with the pirates. We can help you. My name is Obi wan Kenobi and this is Anakin Skywalker."

I began to lower my lightsaber. He looked so kind. Maybe...

Anakin put away his blue lightsaber.

"I know what it's like to be a slave. Let us help you."

I froze.

_"I know what it's like to be a slave. I know."_

_I looked at the kind man with brown eyes and his hand stretched out to me. I slowly placed my hand on his beginning to smile at him._

_The man began to look more sinister and his grip tightened._

_"Ow." I whimpered. "You're hurting me. Let go"_

_I felt him grab me around the waist and lift me so he was carrying me over his shoulder. Then I felt other hands pull me away from him. Before the pirates took me away, I looked back at the man to see him laughing maliciously, counting his money. I let the pirates take me with my head down making sure they didn't see my tears or hear my sobs._

_My last thought before they knocked me unconscious was I swear I will never ever trust anybody again._

I shook my head coming back to the present.

Anakin held out his hand for me to take and I swung my lightsaber, but he too quick and moved his hand before I could cut it off.

Anakin yelled in surprise and shock.

"Woah! What's the big deal?! We're just trying to help you!"

"Liar! The last man to be so kind said the exact same thing and he handed me to the pirates for money. He didn't care. You don't care." I sobbed.

Tears began to well up in my eyes making my eyesight and the figures in front of me blurry. I backed up wanting to get as far away from them as I could.

Obi wan stretched his hand out to me.

"Stop!"

Before I could register why, I tripped on a rock and fell backwards, dropping my lightsaber. My tears fell and I could see more clearly.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion. I saw Anakin and Obi wan standing on solid ground while I was in the air with the waves far below me. I knew I would die. I couldn't swim.

At least, they won't take me to the pirates. I won't ever be a slave anymore. I won't have to see the horrors that came with being a slave. No more pain.

So, I closed my eyes. Time seemed to move again. I let gravity take me down, down into the water where I would drown and feel no more pain.

Faintly, I heard a shout as I felt my back crash into the water. My back hurt from falling so far down. My lungs began to hurt from the lack of air and I let the water carry me down, down, down into the depths of the ocean. My body seemed to not be in the water anymore but on Shili where my parents were. They held their arms out to me me and I stretched my hand out towards them.

**Okay so that was Part One and I will put up Part Two either tomorrow or next week. Hope you guys enjoyed the story. Please review if you have the time.**


	3. The Slave Part Two

**Sorry, I couldn't post this Part yesterday but my computer decided to erase some parts and I had to rewrite it. ****Hope you guys enjoyed Part One and so here is Part Two. Hope you Enjoy.**

**I hope my bad writing skills aren't affecting the story too much.**

**Disclaimer: Star Wars the Clone Wars doesn't belong to me cuz if it did there would be some changes and I'm sure you guys know what I mean. :)**

**PART TWO**

Ahsoka's POV

I gasped sitting upright.

Where am I?

It looked to be a medical room. Medical, where the needles were.

I clutched my head shaking all over trying to not let those memories surface. I didn't want to relieve them. It was too painful. Slowly, I let go of my head and began scanning my surroundings. There wasn't much just a bed a few feet from mine and a couple medical supplies near the wall opposite of me. The door was to my right which was next to me. What puzzled me was the cloak at the foot of my bed.

What's that for?

Cautiously, I stood up and I fully looked at what I was wearing. I was still wearing my ripped up slave clothes so I guess the cloak was for me to wear. (A/N the slave clothes she had worn since the beginning and still wearing are the clothes she wore in the episode where her kind was enslaved. I can't remember the episode at the moment)

Who would show such kindness? Where am I? And...

My eyes widened and I felt frantically around my dress feeling for my lightsaber. I looked around the room and the desk next to me. Nothing. Now, I was in full panic mode. The lightsaber had made me feel safe, since it had saved me many times. It was my defense. Quickly, I grabbed the cloak putting it on as I ran out the door.

I didn't stop to think which path I should take, I just went right letting the force guide me.

Dead end.

I backtracked and sighed in relief when I ran into the first room I saw. Only it wasn't a room. It was a mess hall. And there were many clones. I shrieked in terror. Men. I didn't want the memories to resurface, so I began to turn but before I could leave someone grabbed my arm.

I breathed deeply turning around with my fist raised only for it to be caught by my captor. It was Anakin. I pulled on my arm hoping he would get the hint I didn't want him touching me. He did and releases me.

"W-Where's Obi-wan?" I stumbled out.

"I'm here, little one." Obi-wan answered standing a little behind Anakin.

For some reason, I felt better when he was near. Maybe it was because Anakin had said those words reminding me of that dark memory before I fell... Wait, what had happened? Didn't I drown.

Anakin must have seen my confusion.

"You're probably confused on what happened and how you got here." he stated.

I felt my anger rising. All the events leading me here were frustrating me. I could have been on some other planet, hiding from everybody just the way I liked it. I could have been free. I crossed my arms and glared at him.

"No..." I made the word draw out a bit. "I just wanted to stay here in some unknown place where I have absolutely no idea how I got here or where exactly here is. Nope, I don't want to know. I just want to live the rest of my life oblivious as to what happened." I said sarcastically.

Apparently, Anakin and sarcasm didn't go well together. That is, I guess, when someone is using it against him. He frowned, scrunching his eyebrows together, making him looked both cute and dangerous.

Wait, cute? What am I thinking?

"Now, listen here. I'm older and stronger, so I suggest you not get on my bad side."

I smirked. "Older, yeah I can see with all those old lines showing up on your face. Stronger, now I would rethink that description."

The reaction was instantaneous. The clones began to snicker a bit. Obi-wan chuckled. Anakin scowled and opened his mouth, probably to yell at me, but I didn't care. I was enjoying the moment.

Obi-wan placed his hand on Anakin's shoulder stopping him from saying anything. "Anakin, we have a job remember."

My smile and amusement froze and dropped.

"What do you mean job?" I asked slowly, backing up.

Obi-wan side stepped around Anakin and gently placed his hand on my shoulder making me freeze and tense up, alert. He smiled.

"Don't worry, little one. We won't harm you. Our job was to make sure that when you woke up, we take you to the council immediately."

I lowered my eyes and head. "It's about my lightsaber, isn't it?"

"Yeah. We're suspicious as to why you have one but maybe it's because your Sith scum." Anakin spat still angry.

I flinched.

"Anakin." Obi-wan warned.

I shrugged off Obi-wan's hand and looked up at Anakin defiantly. No way was I going to stand around and let him assume things that weren't true, well, fully anyway.

"What do you know? Nothing. Before you begin to assume things I suggest you get your facts right first. How I got the lightsaber is..." I trailed off lowering my head again feeling tears well up.

When I looked up, Obi-wan had stepped back motioning the clones to mind their own business. Anakin had moved to stand next to me, looking at me sadly.

"Can you just take me to the council so I can leave?" I sighed out.

Anakin and Obi-wan exchanged a look. Anakin nodded slightly turning around and leaving the mess hall motioning me over. When I looked behind me, Obi-wan was there.

I began looking at my surroundings more closely. We were walking down a hallway where to the right were large windows giving me a great view of Padawans training together outside in the garden. As we walked further, the hallway stopped having countless doors. Except for one up ahead. Those doors were big and they were double doors.

Before I knew it, I was standing before the Jedi council. All the Masters looked at me distrustfully and I felt the need to defend myself. They didn't know anything just that I had a red lightsaber. Although, I knew I was kidding myself. I had done some bad things in my past. I just didn't want to acknowledge it.

Obi-wan took his seat among the other Masters while Anakin stayed by my side, but I got the vibe he didn't really want to.

Jeez that guy could hold a grudge.

"Red lightsaber, you had. Wondering why, we are."

I took a deep breath straightening myself and staring at them with determination. I would prove that I'm not a bad guy no matter the past things I had done.

"There's a reason. Not a pleasant one and you would have to hear a long story."

"Time, we have. Hear, we will. Judge later,we will."

All the other Masters continued to pierce me with their distrustful eyes except for Obi-wan.

"It all started when I had escaped from the pirates when I was eleven years old. I ran and actually managed to not get captured for about a month, but they found me." I shivered. "When they found me, they beat me and when I looked in the mirror all I mostly saw were bruises and cuts."

Gasps were heard and some Masters began to soften their eyes. When I glanced at Anakin, he had a strange look in his eyes.

"Then, they took me to Korriban." I saw Yoda open his mouth along with other Masters, but I continued. "The pirates had made a deal with the Sith and they had an alliance. The pirates would give the Sith potential apprentices but Count Dooku never deemed them worthy and killed the younglings."

Outrage spread like a wildfire around the council. Yoda silenced them. Obi-wan had a sad look in his eyes and Anakin had his hands into fists.

"That's where I come in. They knew I was force sensitive and they took me to Korriban. If Count Dooku deemed me worthy of making me an apprentice of a Sith, then the pirates would be rich for the rest of their life. Once I arrived, I saw Count Dooku. He made me take a test."

I stopped recalling the test.

"The test wasn't really a test but a meeting."

"Meeting?" Anakin asked.

I raised an eyebrow. "If you let me finish then you would find out."

Anakin scowled but it didn't reach his eyes. I think he and I could actually become great friends.

"The meeting involved meeting the mastermind behind the whole war."

Silence. The Masters now played close attention.

"Darth Sidious is his name. All the younglings were killed if not deemed worthy because they would tell you about him."

"Tell us everything you know about him." A black man demanded.

I raised an eyebrow. "Do you want to know how I got the lightsaber or Darth Sidious?"

Before the man could answer, Yoda spoke. "Both, continue."

"He was cold, calculating. It was as if he was reading my mind. Seeing my weaknesses, everything. He took one look at me and said I passed. I don't know what I did. I had just stared back at him. The pirates that brought me entered the room and... and..."

"Go on." Anakin encouraged me.

"It was a massacre. Darth Sidious, he killed them with no mercy. None. They begged, pleaded. He slaughtered them. There was blood everywhere. There was blood on me."

"Oh, young one. To see that at such a young age." An older Togruta woman said looking at me with sorrow.

"He took me as his apprentice. I agreed because I was scared. I had seen him fight. Agreeing was my biggest regret."

"Why, little one?" Obi-wan asked softly.

I looked at him and all the Masters.

"I learned the ways of the dark side. He told me to feel all the hate and I had so much hate inside me."

"How?" A Kel Dor spoke up. "You look like such a young innocent flower. How could you have so much hate?"

I blushed at the comment and smiled a bit at the Kel Dor.

"No love. I had nobody to love. Nobody to care for me and I felt alone. It made me hate the world. I saw people, couples, families showing their love and I hated it, since I never had any. At least, ever since my parents died."

Yoda looked deep in thought. "Hmmm, remove the attachment code, I will."

Surprisingly, well to me, nobody had raised their hands in objection.

"Go on Ahsoka." Obi wan urged me to continue.

"Well, by now, you should know where I got the lightsaber. I kept it after I ran away because it became my weapon, my defense." Seeing all the confusion on the Masters' faces I explained. "I left because Darth Sidious' ways were cruel and heartless. He trained me and when I didn't exceed his expectation he shocked me."

Some Masters winced including Anakin.

"Three months after being his apprentice I had ran away. I spent months making sure they never found me because they would kill me, but then the Sith just stopped looking for me one day. It had been five months after I had escaped and at first I didn't know why but then I found out. They left me for the pirates. Every time the Sith were near me, I ran away from that place and all that time they had been leading me on a trail straight into the pirates. Darth Sidious, I don't know why, but he let me live. Sure, I was tortured but he let me live like he truly believed I wouldn't make it out alive. But as you can see, I did get out alive. I escaped the pirates just yesterday."

Anakin spoke slowly, "Ahsoka, you were unconscious longer than a day."

I frowned. "How long was I out?"

"You were out for two weeks, little one." Obi-wan answered.

I nodded in acknowledgement and turned my gaze to Yoda.

"What happens to me now?" I asked cautiously.

All the Masters and Anakin swiveled their gaze to Yoda.

"Hmm, become a Padawan if you stay, you will. Tell us more of Dath Sidious then leave, you will. Choose, you must."

Everybody swiveled their gaze to me.

I breathed deeply and stood up more staring Yoda in the eyes. "I want to become a Padawan."

"Then become Anakin's Padawn, you will. If he accepts, that is."

Now everybody including me looked at Anakin.

Anakin looked me up and down and nodded. "I accept her as my Padawan."

I felt tears well up in my eyes. He accepted me even after I had treated him badly. I did something that shocked everybody. I threw my arms around his neck, though it was kind of hard. So, I stood up on the tip of my toes. What surprised me was that he returned it.

For once in my life, since my parents had died, I felt at home.

* * *

I looked around the room I would stay in for the duration of my Padawan training. It was simple. Nothing showy and everything clean and straight. Not a thing out of place.

I noticed a bed on the left and another to the right. I looked at Anakin, who was beside me, questioningly nodding my head to the two beds.

"Yours is the left one."

I nodded and went over to my bed setting my clothes down. They would be my Padawan clothes now. I was happy. No more dresses and no more slave outfits. It made me feel began falling down my cheeks.

What was happening to me? I never cried as much as I had two weeks ago when I met Anakin and Obi wan and today.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned to see Anakin now sitting next to me looking at me softly. I went to wipe my tears away but Anakin was quicker. My eyes widened when he places his right and left hand on my cheeks using his thumb to wipe my tears away. I gasped as I felt his right hand. It felt different but not a bad different.

"Thanks." I breathed out still shocked at his actions.

He nodded removing his hands and placing them on his lap.

"I guess, I should let you rest."

Anakin moved to get up, but I grabbed his hand pulling him back down next to me. I kept a hold of his hand.

"Why...Why did you accept me as your Padawan even after I was rude to you?"

We looked at each other in the eye. Blue to blue.

"I saw something in you that reminded me of me. My past, from what I know about you so far, isn't that different from mine. I didn't accept you as my Padawan out of pity. I accepted you as my Padawan because I felt something. A connection that I never felt for anybody else."

"What kind of connection? A-A romantic one or a friendship one?"

Anakin's blue eyes pierced me. I couldn't look away. They were such a beautiful color.

"I don't know. Right know I'm leaning towards friendship."

"Oh." I whispered.

"You should get some sleep and so should I."

I felt slight disappointment but why I don't know. Maybe, I did feel something for him but right now I just wanted to focus on becoming a great Padawan and then become a great Jedi Knight. So when Anakin moved to get up, I made no move to stop him.

He laid down on his bed turning to face me and I did the same turning to face him.

"Goodnight, Ahsoka."

"Goodnight, Ma-" I was cut off.

"Ahsoka." Anakin warned.

"Sorry. Goodnight, Anakin."

With that done, I drifted off into, for the first time, peaceful sleep. The last thing I saw was Anakin's face.

**Again, I hope my bad writing and grammar didn't mess up the story too much. I like my stories and always go back to fix them and make them better.**

**Okay, so since I'm a big Anisoka fan I couldn't just leave it at friendship. So, that's why there is still a PART THREE. I don't know when it will be up but it will most likely be by either tomorrow night or during the weekend. Review if you have the time or if you want. They are greatly appreciated.**


End file.
